Ipod Shuffle Challenge 2 Everybody Knows
by Knife-Of-Romance-my-nemesis
Summary: Matt reflects on Jeff's self destruction. SLASH. On Leonard Cohen's Everybody Knows.


AN:Still Ipod Shuffle Challenge

_AN:__Still Ipod Shuffle Challenge! I like doing this! Lol,_

_The WWE superstars aren't mine yet._

_The song is Leonard Cohen's Everybody Knows._

_This is once again SLASH, mention of incest. ( o Hardycest)_

_Hey, Fanfictions are made to dream ;)_

_This is in Matt's POV_

**Everybody Knows**

_**Everybody knows that the dice are loaded  
Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed  
Everybody knows that the war is over  
Everybody knows the good guys lost  
Everybody knows the fight was fixed  
The poor stay poor, the rich get rich  
Thats how it goes  
Everybody knows  
**_

I loved him. I still do. I always will. But everybody has their breaking point. That was mine.

He's destroying himself. I wish i could help him. It's my fault from a certain point of vue. But i did all i could do. Now it's all up to him.

_**  
Everybody knows that the boat is leaking  
Everybody knows that the captain lied  
Everybody got this broken feeling  
Like their father or their dog just died  
**_

Jeff has always been the artist between the two of us. The artists are always the ones who hurts the most.

At the beginning, i thought he could handle it. I could. It was hard pretending i didn't loved him more than a brother should in public. But i did it. For him, for us. And he did it as well.

But then, he started hurting. He begin to talk to me about coming out of the closet, he wanted to tell to the world we were together. I wished it was this easy. He couldn't handle the pressure of hiding, of always sneanking around...

_**Everybody talking to their pockets  
Everybody wants a box of chocolates  
And a long stem rose  
Everybody knows  
**_

Then he started take more and more of thoses shits he was on.. He could end up in rooms of people that he was meeting for the first time. Sometimes he didn't even knew their names.

It didn't matter. He could be with them as much as he wanted. They were not his brother.

They were not me.

He says he love me. I know he do. But it's just not enough anymore. I'm too hurt to keep on going only on love.

I did all i could. But i can't anymore. I just can't.

_**Everybody knows that you love me baby  
Everybody knows that you really do  
Everybody knows that youve been faithful  
Ah give or take a night or two  
Everybody knows youve been discreet  
But there were so many people you just had to meet  
Without your clothes  
And everybody knows**_

Everybody knows, everybody knows  
Thats how it goes  
Everybody knows

There's nothing i can do about it anymore. He's too deep. Everybody noticed. They all know something happened. But they can't even imagine how fucked up he really is. How fucked up we both are.

They all knows that something's going on. That he's on God knows what drugs.

They know he's sleeping around with anybody.

Even some of the guys in the business.

That's what hurts the most. Seeing them with him but not being able to say anything. Because i'm suposed to be his brother. Only his brother.

_**Everybody knows, everybody knows  
Thats how it goes  
Everybody knows**_

And everybody knows that its now or never  
Everybody knows that its me or you  
And everybody knows that you live forever  
Ah when youve done a line or two  
Everybody knows the deal is rotten  
Old black joes still pickin cotton  
For your ribbons and bows  
And everybody knows

Maybe he's hoping that i just burst one day. That I'm gonna hit one of thoses guys and tell him Jeff's mine. Only mine.

God, i want to do so so much sometimes!

But the thing is, it's me or him. I can't save both of us. Call me selfish. Call me asshole.

He's going insane. Going insane because he can't show to the world his love for me.

Our love.

Well, if we do so, I'm the one who's gonna end up insane. I couldn't support the judgement. The hate.

Call me weak.

I am.

_**And everybody knows that the plague is coming  
Everybody knows that its moving fast  
Everybody knows that the naked man and woman  
Are just a shining artifact of the past  
Everybody knows the scene is dead  
But theres gonna be a meter on your bed  
That will disclose  
What everybody knows**_

_**And everybody knows that youre in trouble  
Everybody knows what youve been through  
From the bloody cross on top of calvary  
To the beach of malibu  
Everybody knows its coming apart  
Take one last look at this sacred heart  
Before it blows  
And everybody knows**_

Yeah, they all know he's self destructing.

They all know he's on the highway to hell.

But there's nothing i can do.

And even it they tried, they don't know.

They just think they do.

_**Everybody knows, everybody knows  
Thats how it goes  
Everybody knows**_

Oh everybody knows, everybody knows  
Thats how it goes  
Everybody knows

Everybody knows

But the truth is, they'll never know the whole thing.

I'm destroying the one i love for that.

They can't know.

They'll never know.


End file.
